Gabe Jones
|gender = Male |DOB = August 14, 1918Strategic Scientific Reserve Files |affiliation = Howard University (formerly) (formerly) |title = |movie = Captain America: The First Avenger Captain America: The Winter Soldier (picture) Spider-Man: Homecoming (photo) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''Aftershocks'' (picture) |game = Captain America: Super Soldier (mentioned) |comic = Captain America: First Vengeance Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation Captain America & Thor: Avengers! |actor = Derek Luke |status = Unknown}} Private Gabriel "Gabe" Jones was a United States Army soldier during World War II and a member of the Howling Commandos. Biography World War II A native of Macon, Georgia, Gabe Jones studied German and French at Howard UniversityGuidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - Captain America: The First Avenger before joining the United States Army. Jones would eventually join the , a unit he described as "All black, all proud."Captain America: First Vengeance In 1943, while fighting alongside Bucky Barnes and Dum Dum Dugan, Jones was captured by HYDRA and placed in a cell with other allied prisoners where he was forced to build powerful weapons for his enemy.Captain America: The First Avenger Breakout When Captain America single-handedly assaulted the facility, in which, he was a prisoner. Jones, along with his companions, broke free and wreaked havoc on the HYDRA soldiers and the base by controlling a tank with Dum Dum Dugan because Jones spoke fluent German he could show Dugan how to control the tank while James Montgomery Falsworth fired the cannon. Jones joined the rest of the rescued unit and returned back to US military base immediately after. Howling Commandos ]] Shortly after their breakout, Jones and his comrades enjoyed a drink together in an English pub when they were invited, by Steve Rogers, to join a special elite squadron, led by Rogers himself. Jones, after a brief conversation with Jacques Dernier, happily accepted alongside Dum Dum Dugan, James Montgomery Falsworth and Jim Morita. Capture of Arnim Zola Along with the other Howling Commandos, Jones took part in every assault against HYDRA. This included a mission to capture Arnim Zola. Jones, Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers boarded the Schnellzug EB912. Rogers and Barnes entered the train while Jones remained on the roof and made his way to the head of the train. Jones took Zola into custody; however, he later learned that Barnes had been killed during the mission. Attack on HYDRA Headquarters Jones was present at the final assault against HYDRA at Johann Schmidt's fortress, and was one of the last people to speak with Captain America before he was lost to the ice. Abilities *'Expert Marksman': Jones wielded a machine gun during World War II as his weapon of choice, using it to successfully raid many HYDRA facilities across Europe. *'Multilingualism': Jones spoke English, French, and German fluently, providing translations to his squad members. Equipment Weapons *' ': During World War II, Jones used the standard firearm of the United States Army to battle Nazi forces during the Battle of Azzano. He also used it again during the assault on the Schnellzug EB912 train to kidnap Arnim Zola. *' ': Jones carried this machine gun as his weapon of choice, and he used it during the Howling Commandos' raids on HYDRA facilities and during the Attack on HYDRA Headquarters. Relationships Allies *United States Army **Chester Phillips † - Superior *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Peggy Carter *Howling Commandos **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Former Leader **Bucky Barnes **Dum Dum Dugan **James Montgomery Falsworth † **Jim Morita † **Jacques Dernier Enemies *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull **Arnim Zola † Trivia *In the comics, Gabe Jones was the first African-American regular supporting character. His relationship with Peggy Carter was one of the first interracial relationships in comics. Behind the Scenes *Gabe Jones in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is the second live-action incarnation of the character, following an incarnation portrayed by . References External Links * * Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Heroes Category:Howard University Students Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility Inmates Category:Howling Commandos Members Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Soldiers Category:Multilingual Characters